


wanna touch lust VS no touch love.

by faucer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, no beta we die like men, no money no honey, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	wanna touch lust VS no touch love.

you rotate your tablet in a horizontal position. the window on the right widens and begins buffering. almost immediately the streaming turns on, letting you see a white wall, a pink neon atmosphere and three naked boys on a black leather chair.

>  ********* has entered the chatroom**

a tiny ‘ping’ in their room.  
RK900, with connor hungrily working on his mouth, can’t help but shoot a languid stare at the monitor. on the other hand, 60, stops busying himself with his neck and silently smiles “we got someone new”

>  ********* said:**  gosh you’re all so hot

this is the comment you feverish send. it’s stupid, probably ugly and gross too but it’s everything you can come up with, utterly speechless before the handsome sight.  
you came here to masturbate and blow off some steam because of a tiring work routine but now…. you don’t know if you still feel like it. wouldn’t it be prying? as much as you’re excited (very excited) and enjoying this (a lot) your hands can’t move below your navel from the guilt of witnessing such scandalous and somewhat private scene.  
how can others get off from such an interactive scenario? it’s definitely weird, that’s not to debate.  
lifting your eyes from them (which is extremely difficult) you notice the subscription box.  
**3 $ per minute | 10 $ small request | 30 $ medium request | 60 $ big request | 100 $ half hour special request**  
hefty prices but they also gotta make a living somehow.  
after a bit of mushy games connor and 60 get off (both without a light hint of reluctance) from RK900’s legs so that his hands, no longer groping their bare ass, are free to type something in while directly looking at the screen.

>  **RK900 (mod) said:**  the free preview is over, if you wish for more there’s a little fee.

the frame of him watching you freezes and a pop up appears.

>do you want to pay 5$ to continue?  
>no >yes  
**> yes**

the camera switches off and after three minutes it’s on again, only for it to be another one that gives a wonderful view of the white and soft bed they’re all in.  
connor and his same model’s ‘twin’ are under RK900, who’s showering them in long loving kisses and you start to think that he is the most dominant of the party until 60 slowly breaks the contact, leaving the two gasping with their parting lips agape. he starts to lick RK900’s finger and putting his tongue around it, clearly provoking him, but since the only result he gets is a tender smile he changes course of action, gently placing lovebites on his hand and lazily and painfully making his way to his shoulder. even when he gets there he doesn’t stop and with a sole movement he’s now on top of RK900’s back, leaving marks there too.

they go on for a while, their bodies melting like butter, molded to fit to perfection, thrusting into each other non-stop, filling the chatroom to the brim with moans; especially connor, he’s very vocal about the pleasure both the praises he receives and this whole ordeal in general is giving him. however, RK900 and 60 aren’t immune from the overly good feeling either, the first having his face heavily hued by a faint blue, panting and trying not to give in to these sinning words the latter is whispering to his ears when he’s not sucking on his lobe.

>your current credit is 0.00 $  
>please contact your bank

_“ahh fuck–”_


End file.
